


Four pieces of a puzzle

by Bondabun12



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Original Work
Genre: Glittering Gold Au, I was tired when writing alot of the first chapter, Prologue, Treasure People, may be a bit bad, treasure, watchtowers, yes this takes place right before chapter one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondabun12/pseuds/Bondabun12
Summary: Abandoned watchtowers hide within the night with a lab hidden out of eyes sight, a grotto laid hidden with flowers about it and jungles so confusing call to a Heir, someone ready to tempt fate. Soft whispers are all that remain.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Four pieces of a puzzle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All that glitters is not gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119010) by [V0idNecr0mancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/V0idNecr0mancer/pseuds/V0idNecr0mancer). 



> Howdey hay! For some context read this Doc!  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1bLkwmL-mh8Ru1wG6SsR1Sn_HfHDNioO0F2azik9tOXA/edit?usp=sharing  
> 

They continued to run and run panic in their eyes as they ran from the strange faces. Each one calling for them as if they were a threat. Yet they were just trying to go home- Why can’t they just go home? They continued to run and run their eyes soon found themselves caught onto a watchtower… Old and made of stone as black as night’s gentle skies. Silas quickly moved towards the entrance and teleported up the stairs as they were suddenly caught off guard by something.   
  
“A-allo? Someone…? Please let this be a real person.”   
  
A sorrowed voice soon entered their ears… or was it their head.   
  
“H..hello?”   
  
Silas soon called as he started up the stairs.   
  
“Oh! I-it is… thank goodness… I’ve been… rather lonely.”   
  
As the hybrid brought themselves to the top of the staircase they saw themselves with a room, overtaken by cobwebs and plants. Papers long old scattering on the floor, books tossed out of the shelves opened on the floor. Showing an odd language they barely understood. Rested on an old chair was a cloak. A fade to purple to black with faint stars shown on its fabric. It looked old… But it was pretty.   
  
Silas’ thoughts went astray as they soon took their eyes onto the fabric. Not seeming to realize the voice had nobody. Gently touching the fabric.   
  
“O-oh! I didn’t think you were that close, allo!”   
  
It quickly caused Silas to retract their hand causing them both to be a bit concerned. More of about the other’s being as X soon spoke again.   
  
“Please don’t be alarmed… I d-don’t even know how you can hear me…”   
  
The voice managed to get out as Silas gave a confused look at the cloak.   
  
“A… are you the cloak Mr..?”   
  
“Yes, I’m the cloak, silly goose! No one else is here- At least I hope… I am rather happy to have someone find me!”   
  
Silas took a moment before soon picking up the cloak off of the chair, letting some of the dust on the fabric fly off onto the floor. Seeming to slightly mesmerize Silas as they had a better look at the fabric’s dulled colors and the golden string. The moonstone barely glistening as it did.   
  
“Oh yes, where are my manners my name is Issooma! What’s your name…?”   
  
They seemed to take a second as if they recognize the name, thought shook their head as they soon said   
  
“Silas, it’s nice to meet you Issoma? D-did I say that right?”   
  
They asked as they continued to examine the cloak… Wanting to put it on, it gave an energizing feeling as if… Something awoke in them as the cloak responded   
  
“Yes, you did! Or at least how I say my name. It… Should be X-isu-ma to scriptures..”   
  
He explained as X tried to make his name more understandable seeming to cause Silas to tilt their head slightly.   
  
“I.. can’t help but feel that names familiar…”    
  
“Well, the hermits might ring a bell to you!”   
  
With that Silas became a bit stary eyed at the mention of the odd band of heroes. They never knew much about them but, who didn’t. Their history was whipped out completely…   
Yet as the soon to be heir was about to say something a voice boomed from down below.   
  
“FIND THEM!”   
  
It was demanding and angered. Losing its patience quickly as they seemed to look around for an exit, Xisuma feeling that panic and seeming to gain it as well.   
  
“Oh golly… Now it may be a bit odd but put me on. I can help you out of this, new friend”   
  
Xisuma asked trying to calm the other as they did as instructed. His vision becoming not so blurry as they soon saw what they looked like. He gave a sigh of relief as they soon seemed to head towards a balcony. Hearing the footsteps get closer and closer.   
  
“Now… It may sound a bit uh, scary but I need you to jump off- It’ll make sense I promise!”   
  
Silas had no time to question with their mind on an auto piolet jumping off. They let out a small scream as they did until their eyes bloomed into a dark purple for a second more before withering once again… And they stopped falling.   
  
“Run!” Was all the voice asked as they nodded, soon starting off into the darkness of the night.   
Alas until they were safe under what was around them. A stone plateau as the voice soon seemed to ask.   
  
“Can you help me find my friends? All of them had been lost as with me…”   
  
“Of course! I-I promise”   
  
Silas smiled as they started up the mountain seeing a faint vision of a city before them. 


End file.
